Survivor Know-it-Alls
Survivor Know-it-Alls is a podcast hosted by Rob Cesternino and Stephen Fishbach. The concept is that they are the two guys who know everything about Survivor except how to win the game. Originating in Survivor: Philippines, the show is recorded live after the episode and focuses heavily on breaking down the strategic moves of the episode. Recent seasons have seen Rob and Stephen trade off the title of "Knowingest Know-It-All" after making certain bets at points during their coverage. The competition began when Rob correctly predicted Missy would last longer than Jon Misch in Survivor: San Juan Del Sur, but Stephen took the title back when he correctly bet that the blue collar alliance would win out over the no collar alliance in Survivor: Worlds Apart. Rob currently holds the title after controversially stealing the crown on May 4th after Stephen was incorrect that Kyle Jason from Survivor: Kaôh Rōng would make the finals. Rob created a "Knowingest Know-It-All" trophy to go with the title, and "Shut Up, Tim" has made a parody song about the distinction. Know-it-Alls Live Starting in Survivor: San Juan Del Sur, at least one edition of Know-it-Alls was done as a live show at a comedy club, featuring a live viewing of the episode and various Survivor guests in the area. The show stayed chiefly in New York City until Survivor: Kaôh Rōng, when a live show on the West Coast began as well. Notable reality show guests at the Live Know-it-Alls shows include Eric Stein, Andrea Boehlke, Sophie Clarke, Eliza Orlins, Francesca Hogi, Max Dawson, Corinne Kaplan, Jonathan Penner, Parvati Shallow, John Fincher, Bret LaBelle, Chris Hammons, Shirin Oskooi, Ethan Zohn, Adam Klein, Jessica Lewis, Reynold Toepfer, Kim Spradlin, Burton Roberts, Colby Donaldson, Cirie Fields, Wendell Holland, and Domenick Abbate. List of Know-it-Alls Live Shows *''San Juan Del Sur: October 2, 2014 (Episode 2) - Gotham Comedy Club Know-It-Alls LIVE from the Gotham Comedy Club *Worlds Apart: March 11, 2015 (Episode 3) - Gotham Comedy Club LIVE Know-It-Alls Recap Episode 3 of Worlds Apart | Gotham Comedy Club *Cambodia: September 30, 2015 (Episode 2) - Caroline's Comedy Club Episode 2 LIVE From NYC Second Chance Recap *Kaoh Rong: **February 24, 2016 (Episode 2) - The Hollywood Improv LIVE From the Hollywood Improv | Survivor Know It Alls Kaoh Rong Episode 2 Recap **April 13, 2016 (Episode 9) - Caroline's Comedy ClubSurvivor Know It Alls | Kaoh Rong Episode 9 Recap LIVE from NYC *Millennials vs. Gen X: October 26, 2016 (Episode 6) - Caroline's Comedy Club Survivor Know It Alls | Millennials vs Gen X Episode 6 Recap | Caroline’s NYC *Game Changers: **March 22, 2017 (Episode 4) - Caroline's Comedy ClubSurvivor Know-It-Alls: Game Changers Episode 3 Recap LIVE from Caroline’s on Broadway **May 10, 2017 (Episode 12) - Sheraton Centre in Toronto, OntarioSurvivor Know-It-Alls: Game Changers Episode 12 Recap LIVE from TORONTO *Heroes v. Healers v. Hustlers: **October 18, 2017 (Episode 4) - Peppermill Resort in RenoSurvivor Know-It-Alls | Live From Reno | HHH Episode 4 Recap **November 8, 2017 (Episode 7) - AMC Lowes TheaterHeroes v Healers v Hustlers Episode 7 Recap LIVE from NYC **December 6, 2017 (Episode 12) - Austin WestinSurvivor Know-It-Alls LIVE from Austin | Heroes v Healers v Hustlers Episode 12 Recap *Ghost Island: **March 28, 2018 (Episode 6) - Peppermill Resort in RenoSurvivor Know-It-Alls | Ghost Island Episode 6 Recap LIVE from RENO **April 25, 2018 (Episode 10) - BostonSurvivor Know-It-Alls | LIVE Boston | Ghost Island Episode 10 Recap *David vs. Goliath: **October 3, 2018 (Episode 2) - SVA TheaterSurvivor Know-It-Alls | David vs. Goliath Episode 2 Recap LIVE FROM NYC **October 24, 2018 (Episode 5) - Peppermill Resort in RenoSurvivor RE-NO-It-Alls | David vs. Goliath Episode 5 Recap LIVE from Reno Nevada *Edge of Extinction: **April 17, 2019 (Episode 10) - PhiladelphiaSurvivor Know-It-Alls | LIVE FROM PHILADELPHIA Edge of Extinction Episode 10 Recap *Island of the Idols: **October 16, 2019 (Episode 4) - Caroline's Comedy ClubSurvivor 39 Know-It-Alls | Island of the Idols Episode 4 Recap LIVE FROM NYC Guest Hosts *[[John Fincher] appeared as a guest after Episode 6 of ''Survivor: Caramoan.Survivor Know-It-Alls + The Finchelor Talk Swapping & Scheming *Malcolm Freberg filled in for Rob due to the birth of Rob's child after Episode 3 of Survivor: Blood vs. Water.Special Guest Malcolm Freberg Joins Stephen for Survivor Know-It-Alls *Kim Spradlin filled in for Stephen after Episode 12 of Survivor: Blood vs. Water.Kim Spradlin Rocks on a Special Survivor Know-It-Alls *Aras Baskauskas filled in for Stephen after Episode 7 of Survivor: Cagayan.Aras Guests on Know-It-Alls After Cagayan Ep #7 *Due to Stephen's participation on Survivor: Cambodia, Josh Wigler filled in as a Know-it-Alls cohost for the duration of Cambodia. *Josh Wigler filled in for Stephen after Episode 6 of Survivor: Kaoh Rong.Survivor Know It Alls | Kaoh Rong Episode 6 Recap *Tyson Apostol filled in for Rob, who was attending the Big Brother 18 finale, after the premiere episode of Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X.Survivor Know It Alls | Millennials vs Gen X PREMIERE Recap *Josh Wigler and Sophie Clarke filled in for Stephen, who was out of the country, after Episodes 8 & 9 of Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X, respectively.Survivor Know It Alls | Millennials vs Gen X Episode 8 RecapSurvivor Know It Alls | Millennials vs Gen X Episode 9 Recap *Sophie Clarke filled in for Rob, who was attending the Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X finale, to recap said finale.Survivor Know It Alls | Millennials vs Gen X Finale Recap *David Wright filled in for Stephen, who was out of the country, after Episode 5 of Survivor: Game Changers.Survivor Know-It-Alls: Game Changers Episode 5 (Week 4) Recap | David Wright *Sophie Clarke filled in for Rob, who was attending the Survivor: Game Changers finale, to recap said finale.Survivor Know-It-Alls: Game Changers Finale Recap *Sophie Clarke filled in for Rob, who was attending the Survivor: Heroes v. Healers v. Hustlers finale, to recap said finale.Survivor Know-It-Alls | Heroes v Healers v Hustlers Finale Recap *David Wright filled in for Stephen, who was out of town, after Episode 11 of Survivor: Ghost Island.Survivor Know-It-Alls | Ghost Island Episode 11 Recap *Sophie Clarke filled in for Rob, who was attending the Survivor: Ghost Island finale, to recap said finale.Survivor Know-It-Alls | Ghost Island FINALE Recap | Sophie Clarke *Domenick Abbate and Chrissy Hofbeck filled in for Stephen, who was out of town, after the finale of Survivor: David vs. Goliath.Survivor Know-It-Alls | David vs. Goliath FINALE Recap | Domenick Abbate & Chrissy Hofbeck *Angelina Keeley filled in for Stephen, who was recovering from surgery, after Episode 11 of Survivor: Edge of Extinction.Survivor Know-It-Alls | Edge of Extinction Episode 11 Recap *Hannah Shapiro filled in for Rob, who was attending the Survivor: Edge of Extinction finale, to recap said finale.Survivor Know-It-Alls | Edge of Extinction FINALE Recap | Hannah Shapiro *Domenick Abbate filled in for Rob, who was attending the Big Brother 21 finale, after the premiere episode of Survivor: Island of the Idols.Survivor 39 Know-It-Alls | Island of the Idols Premiere Episode Recap Love Know-it-Alls In late 2017, Stephen came to Rob with the idea of applying their sense of strategic know-how to the dating scene. Thus, in January of 2018, the "Love Know-it-Alls" was born. Announced on RHAPpy Holidays 2017, the show involved Stephen and Rob giving romantic advice via listener-submitted questions. Each episode following the premiere episode featured Survivor alumni as guests: Michele Fitzgerald, Natalie Anderson, Simone Nguyen, Brice Izyah, Sophie Clarke, and Dr. Mike Zahalsky. References Category:Survivor Category:Survivor Podcasts